A Long Dead Feeling
by MCMGM
Summary: After Loosing His Girlfriend, Chris Sabin Feels That He Can Never Love Again. But A Chance Meeting Changes That. Chris Sabin and OC. R and R Please
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Dead Feeling**

R

Characters: Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Karin, Casandra, Random TNA Stars

Content: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

-----

**Chapter 1:**

"Hail Sabin...Hail Sabin!" the familiar cords of his entrance theme blasted through out the arena. Chris Sabin made his way out, raising his fist high above his head. His battle cry, as usual, was met with the fans' cheers. He had a 6-Man Tag Match, on his team were his best friends, Sonjay Dutt and Jay Lethal. And on the opposing team was AMW and a guy he couldn't stand.

Alex Shelley.

And it wasn't storyline hate, it was a real. Passionate haterd. Chris got along fine with everyone but Shelley. And the sad thing is they used to be the best of friends. Until Chris' girlfriend passed away, and in the mist of a fight, Alex had said some very hurtful things. Not only did Chris feel alone with Casandra gone, but now he and his ex best friend were always around each other. And that was something Chris felt he couldn't take for very much longer.

Once in the ring, the match started. Alex and Chris went at it immediately. Kicking, punching, all for real, each man wanting to hurt each other. After a few minutes of going back and forth, Alex grabbed Chris by the back of the neck and threw him toward the ring post. He slammed into it head first.

"Oh my god Mike! Did you see that?" Don West yelled to his co-announcer.

"We might need some EMTs down here to help Chris Sabin!"

The room spun, around and around, all sound muted. Then Chris passed out.

**Chris' Blackout Dream**

Chris stood over a tombstone, flowers in hand. He read aloud the inscription on the grave.

"Casandra Stone. Born July 24th 1978-Died May 6th 2005. An Angel Has Gone Back Home."

He placed the flowers at the foot of his beloved's final resting place. The day she died had been like any other day, nothing out of the ordinary. Beautiful weather, it was a perfect day...

**Flashback**

**Briiiinnnnggggg!**

**Briiiinnnnggggg!**

Casandra ran for the phone like a mad woman. She was expecting a very important call and she didn't want to miss it. She dove for the phone just as it rang its last ring.

"Hello?" she said, nearly out of breath.

"Hey," Chris said on the other line. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just knew you were calling and I didn't want to miss the call. But anyways, I'm almost dressed..."

He cut her off.

"Yea about us going out, I can't tonight, I have a show, I got the dates mixed up. I can't blow them off, because I planned this months ago," He ran his fingers through his –then- long, brown hair. "You understand don't you, Cansandra?"

She let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, I do Chris, It's ok. We can go out another time."

That was the only problem she had with him being a wrestler, he almost never kept the plans they made.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Hey listen, there is a great Greek place right by your house that's open until 3 am. As soon as my match is done, I'll grab a shower and pick you up, and I'll take you there. I'll be there at 11, ok?"

She got hopeful again.

"Ok, we can do that," She smiled. "But Chris please get here on time, if you don't I'm going to bed."

"I promise I'll be there."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too, Casandra. Bye."

"By..." he had hung up before she could finish. With another soft sigh, she plopped down on the couch and turned on her tv. She had to keep herself busy until Chris got there.

**A Few Hours Later**

Chris had finished his show, taken a shower and was headed out to meet Casandra. But on his way out, he ran into an old friend.

"Come on, just have one drink with me." the friend begged.

Chris thought to himself, "Ok Sabin, one drink then you're out of there."

"Sure," He told his friend. "I'll drive."

And they were off.

**An Hour Later**

Chris and his buddy had a hell of a lot more than one drink and it was showing. Both were slurring their speech and getting a bit rowdy with a waitress. Chris looked up at a clock above the bar, it was a quarter to 12 am.

"Ah shit, I'm late." he said his goodbyes to his friend -who had hooked up with the waitress- and went to Cansandra's house.

**At Casandra's House**

She had dosed off a little and when she looked at her watch, she realized it was almost 12 and no Chris. She checked the caller ID and the answering machine just in case. Nothing.

"That's it, I'm going to bed. He has a key, he can get in." with that, she dragged herself to her bedroom and closed the door.

**Back In Chris' Car**

The beer was starting to take effect on him, as he was swerving a little. Just then bright red and blue lights flashed and a Police siren ripped through the night air.

"God damn it, this is the last thing I need." Chris pulled the car over and waited for the cop to get there.

"Sir, do you realize you were swerving back there?"

"Yes, officer, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I'm late picking up my girlfriend."

"Uh huh, can I see your license and registration please?"

Chris handed him the necessary documents and waited for the cop to give him a ticket.

"Hey, wait. I knew I knew you. You're Chris Sabin the wrestler! My kids love you! Hey how about you give me your autograph for them and I'll let you go?"

Chris straighted up in his seat, "Sure, hey I'll even personalize it for them."

"Gee thanks!"

After finishing up with the cop, Chris sped toward Casandra's house, it was 20 minutes after 12. She was going to kill him if he didn't show up and show up NOW. As Chris pulled around the corner of Casandra's block, he noticed the same set of red and blue lights that he had just seen.

"What?"

As he got closer, he saw an ambulance van pulled into the driveway and a ton of cop cars strung around the house. He also saw a strip of yellow "Do Not Cross" tape. He had seen enough forensic shows to know that they usually use that tape at a crime scene. He parked his car and ran toward the house. A detective stopped him.

"Who are you?"

"My girlfriend lives in there." he yelled.

The detective looked down at his feet for a second and looked back at Chris.

"I'm sorry..."

Chris pushed passed him.

"You don't want to go in there, son!" the seasoned officer yelled to Chris.

Chris pushed passed the rest of the cops and ran to Casandra's bedroom. The walls, the celling, the floor. The entire room was covered in blood.

There in the bed she laid, dead. Cut up, stabbed to death. A cop grabbed Chris and dragged him out of the house. All the way he kept screaming her name.

"Casandra! Casandra! Casandra!"

**Back In The Ring**

"Hey Sabin! Snap out of it man!" James Storm yelled at him. The match had just ended, with Shelley getting the pin over Sonjay. Chris couldn't believe he had been out for so long. Sonjay and Jay helped him to the back and gave him an ice pack for his head. Alex walked by the room Chris was in and gave him a dirty look. Chris threw him the middle finger in response. He leaned back in his chair, resting his head against a cabinet.

"Casandra.." he said to himself, before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Fuckin' bullshit, Sabin."

"What do you mean bullshit? I told you I have a lot on my mind, ok? I said I might miss the show."

"Well because of you, I got fucked over on my pay. Seems like you have a habit for being too late for shit."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, say what you mean Alex, what the fuck was that you were saying?"

"If you would have been on time, Casandra wouldn't be dead. If you hadn't been dicking around, she would have never been alone. It's your fault, it's your fault she's dead!"

------

"Hey! Sabin, wake up man." Sonjay shook Chris hard.

"Wha, huh?"

"You passed out again. Everyone's gone home. Come on." Sonjay helped him up. They went to the parking lot.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive home?"

"Yea, I'm ok."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow for that BCW show, right?"

"Yea, see ya."

Chris hopped into his car and headed home. He turned on the radio to have something distract him from thinking. System of a Down's 'Lonely Day' played.

**Such a lonely day**

**And it's mine**

**The most loneliest day of my life **

**Such a lonely day**

**Should be banned**

**It's a day that I can't stand **

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most loneliest day of my life **

**Such a lonely day**

**Shouldn't exist**

**It's a day that I'll never miss **

**Such a lonely day**

**And it's mine**

**The most loneliest day of my life **

He started to sob.

**And if you go**

**I wanna go with you**

**And if you die**

**I wanna die with you **

He broke out into a full cry, and slammed the radio off. He pulled over to the side of the road and kept crying. He hadn't had a chance to grieve for Casandra and it all started to come out. He had been more angry then anything. Angry at himself, for not being there to save her. Alex was right, if he would have just went straight there, she would still be alive. Just then he stopped crying. Just plain stopped.

'**And if you die, I want to die with you**'

Those lyrics made him realize what had always been in the back of his mind. He didn't want to live without her. He started up the car and drove, drove with a deadly intent. When he reached his destination, he stopped the car. Chris slowly got out and walked over to the edge of the bridge he was parked on. He swung one foot over the side and then the other. Now he was sitting on the rail.

"I'm sorry, Casandra. I'll see you soon." with that, he leaped off the bridge, holding his breath, waiting to hit the freezing water.

But he never did.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was on his back in the middle of the bridge. He looked down at his waist and saw a arm slung over it. Then looked to his left and saw the back of a head of a person with two black pig tails. The person lifted their head and he saw it was a girl.

"What in the name of God do you think you're doing?"

"Was trying to kill myself, now if you will excuse me," he removed her arm. "I have something a need to Finish." he started back toward the edge of the bridge.

"Hey stop it," the girl grabbed his arm. "Just stop for a minute. Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well yea if you don't tell me what's wrong. Look my name is Karin. What's yours?"

"Chris." he said, still looking at the edge of the bridge.

"Look Chris, whatever you're upset about, killing yourself isn't the answer."

He looked at her, it was the first time he got a good view. She was about 5'6, had long pretty black hair, wore all black and had a very beautiful face beneath silver rimmed glasses.

"I saw you trying to 'buy the cow' and I ran over here as fast as I could. A friend of mine committed suicide and I just couldn't sit there and not do anything."

"Who are you, Batman? You go around saving people?"

She chuckled.

"No, I'm just someone who doesn't like seeing people in pain, is all."

His heart softened at the sound of that.

"Hey Chris, what's your last name?"

"Sabin."

He waited fof her to start freaking out over him being a wrestler.

"Hmm, nice name."

In his mind an animated verson of himself had a big tear drop on the back of it's head. Signaling dumbfound-ment.

"Well, what's yours?"

"Stone."

He stopped breathing. Did she just say Stone? The same last name as Casandra?

"What's wrong? Does my name suck that bad?" she laughed.

"No, just someone I used to go out with had that last name."

"Oh. Well sorry if I brought up hard feelings." she smiled.

He didn't smile back.

"Oh, maybe I DID bring back hard feelings. I'm sorry."

"Oh no no," he snapped out of his trance. "It's ok, I'm not mad or nothing. Just a little caught off guard."

"Ok, that's good. Well, I got to get going, but I want to make sure you don't try again." she nodded toward the edge of the bridge.

"Oh, I'm not, it was a lapse in judgment. I'm ok now."

She looked at him like she didn't believe him.

"I swear."

"Alright then. Bye." she started to walk off into the distance.

"Wait a minute, can I get your number?"

"Sorry, I don't give that out on the first date." she yelled to him.  "Oh ha ha."

"But you can have my AOL screen name. It's BlackMagicWoman21!" with that, she disappeared into the night.

Chris walked back to his car and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his glove compartment. He wrote down the s/n and started up the car.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled to himself as he drove off.


End file.
